


The Dragon's Kingdom

by Eliza_Porter



Category: Fairy Tail, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Porter/pseuds/Eliza_Porter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Kingdom

Kelly hurried around her room grabbing her things and packing them up  
“Kelly can you please take over the pie to the new neighbor's house?” Kelly's mom asked

“Sure mom.” 

We don't even know the new neighbor, why are we going over there?

Because mom said so.

Kelly walked over to the neighbor’s house and rang the doorbell. A teenage boy without a shirt answered the door. The boy’s dark blue hair was a mess.

“Oh um did I come at a wrong time? Or do you always answer the door without a shirt?”

He's obviously a pervert, that means bad news

I just met him! He could've just woke up.

“What!” he said looking confused. He looks down

“I take that as a no?”

“I'll be right back,” he said then walked off back into the house.

It is time to go home 

What, but we just got here?

With swoosh a portal opened up and Kelly as well as the boy were sucked through.


End file.
